


CRDL's New Freak

by VlyAway



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Gen, I gave Team CRDL character why?, I swear I don't have a spanking fetish, Kissing, Spanking, Why is there so much spanking, enf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VlyAway/pseuds/VlyAway
Summary: A new Grimm shows up that acts like a huge perv, giving Team CRDL the chance to act like huge pervs, which reveals Ruby as a huge perv, who is then perved on by Weiss, then surprise Lesbian Sex. In conclusion, Team CRDL is composed of pervs, Ruby is a perv, Weiss is a perv, Pyrrha is a perv, I'm a perv and you're a perv.
Kudos: 4





	CRDL's New Freak

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for SailorOfMyVessel's prompt, challenge, thingie. Based on the following prompt:
> 
> "Ruby enjoys hunting Grimm alone so she can relax and gather her thoughts. However, when she comes across a new species which focuses on taking her equipment rather than killing her directly she's left at the mercy of the monster. Fortunately, team Cardinal is just in time to save her life. The rescue isn't free, though."

“Grrrrrrrrrrrrragh!”

A number of Beowolves approach the source of the growl, coming across a young girl in red quickly beheading one of their own. Releasing growls of their own, they press towards the girl, only for her to disappear in a cloud of rose petals and reappear with her scythe around another neck. This swift killing does nothing to temper the Beowolves’ bloodlust, as they once again pounce towards the girl in red. The scene repeats several times as the number of Beowolves is cut down to nil.

“Huh, I still don’t see that new Grimm everyone is talking about…”

Ruby scratches the back of her head as she recalls the rumors going around Beacon. Students have been reporting the appearance of a new kind of Grimm in Emerald Forest, one which uses a host of strange abilities to weaken its prey before feeding upon their emotions. Strangely, most of the students who came across it have refused to elaborate upon the nature of those abilities. Even Yang has encountered the Grimm once, but…

“Hey Yang, what kind of powers does that Grimm have? Why does everyone call it the “Enemy of Dignity”, does it have some kind of weird embarrassing power? Oh! Does it make you reveal your biggest secret? Or does it make you cluck like a chicken and shake your butt?”

“Uh, well, um. Oh! Hey Blake, do you need help with those books?”

“There’s only two of them.”

“Well, then I’ll take one! Later Ruby!”

And she’d run off with a slight blush on her cheeks and the hint of a stammer in her speech. Weird.

“Well, I guess I’ll just see if I run into it then.”

Thus, Ruby decided to take some time to hunt Grimm, and maybe see what all the fuss is about. Although she hasn’t found it yet, the trip has been fruitful in polishing some of her skills.

“Maybe I’ll invite Weiss to come with me next time.”

“Tweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!”

The high pitched chirp startles Ruby out of her thoughts as she quickly grabs Crescent Rose and faces the source of the noise. Slinking out of the brush is a large fox-like Grimm, its two sharp eyes trained on Ruby as it begins to circle her.  
“Woah, it actually showed up! Um, I never really planned what to say when I found it…uh, think Ruby, think! Ahem, I, Ruby, leader of Team RWBY, will take you down for messing with my friends!”

The Grimm immediately stops and just stares at Ruby. After a short breath the Grimm seems to adopt a look of mild amusement on its face and begins to walk directly to her.

“Huh? Um, did this Grimm just laugh at me, anyone? Nevermind, I’ll just do this my usual way.”

As she says this she rushes forwards with Crescent Rose extended, aiming to cut the Grimm’s head off with one swift slice. The Grimm’s response to this is to simply give a passing glance at the scythe before returning its sight to Ruby’s eyes.

“Hy…ah?! Crescent Rose?! Open up! C’mon this isn’t the best time to be a troublemaker!”

When the Grimm glanced at Crescent Rose, the weapon immediately closed up and refused to respond. As Ruby tries to get her weapon to work, she quickly finds herself staring right into the eyes of the Grimm. A shiver runs up her spine and her aura winks out as their eyes meet.

“Wha?! HowisthishappeningIdidn’ttakeasinglehitearliersomyaurashouldbefullshouldn’titisthiswhatpeopleweretalkingaboutwhentheymentionedweirdabilitieswhatshouldIdomyteamisn’therewithmeandCrescentRoseisn’tworkingwhatshouldIdowhatshouldIdowhatshouldIdo?!”

The Grimm gives a low growl as if to quiet Ruby and then proceeds to slowly place a claw on her chest. As the Grimm does this a warmth begins to spread through her body, starting as a tingling behind her eyes and moving down her body, stopping below her waist for a few moments before continuing to the tip of her toes.

(I…feel weird. I think this is what people were really talking about, but what is this feeling?)

Ruby’s thoughts are quickly interrupted when the Grimm quickly slices through her combat outfit with its claws, miraculously avoiding her skin as it does so. As the Grimm strips her down to her undergarments, Ruby finally manages to find her voice again.

“Uh, Mr. Grimm could you not s-strip me, I-I almost feel like it would be better for you to just eat me. Then again, I doubt you understand me…so…Ya,mmmnn!”

Just as Ruby was about to call out for her sister, the Grimm lightly licks her nipple through her rose-printed bra, sending a bolt of pleasure through her body. Despite her now heavy breathing and flushed face, Ruby still has a spark of resistance in her eyes. Amused, the Grimm gives what could be best referred to as a toothy grin as it takes the time to tear off and eat what remains of her outfit.

“I…I get it now! You’re a pervert Gri, Ahhh! Would you stop licking, mmmnnnn, my ahhnn, nipples?!”

A light seemed to flicker in the Grimm’s eyes as it focused its gaze at her hairless slit before looking at her eyes again. Despite herself, Ruby quickly moves to cover her privates and defend what remains of her dignity.

“I-I’m just a late bloomer, okay?! Wait, why am I explaining this to a Grimm?”

The look of amusement on the face of the Grimm is interrupted as its ears perk up and it looks off to its right and proceeds to bound off back into the woods. Ruby releases a sigh of relief as she realizes that it was probably scared off by a hunter team. This relief is quickly turned to shock when she sees Cardin Winchester of all people poke his head through the brush.

“Great job, guys! It got away. Now we have to look across the entire forest for another screaming girl, terrific!”

“Well, we’ll just have to team up with the other guys like we originally planned, right?”

“Dove, are you the leader or am I? I don’t need you tell me my own plan. So we are going to…Red?!”

The disappointment of letting the Grimm get away fades as Cardin takes a look at the naked young girl laying in the grass. The annoying little red squirrel that he always sees chittering about in her signature red cloak is now as red as the cloak she usually wears, butt naked as she trembles in the grass. Her breasts, slightly bigger than expected, softly bounce up and down in time with her breath as she lays panting. In her relief, she’d uncovered her privates, baring her bald mound and slightly moist lips to Team CRDL, who continue to openly stare at the naked girl.

“Ah, um, Cardin…so, what are you guys doing in my neck of the woods?”

Still overwhelmed with shock, Ruby’s first instinct is to just pretend that nothing is wrong, maybe they won’t pay attention to her lack of clothes if she just pretends that she isn’t naked in the woods.

“Oh, well, we were just doing a bit of hunting. We were worried about that Grimm that only attacks girls, so we were going to take care of it. Need help getting up?”

“Yes please.”

Cardin quickly pulls Ruby up to a standing position, silently enjoying the view of her bouncing breasts…until Russel opens his goddamn mouth.

“Wow, you realize you’re naked, right?”

“Oh, hehehe, I though it was just me…KYAAA!”

The spell broken, Ruby plasters an arm across her breasts and another in front of her privates, trembling slightly every time that her arm grazes her nipples. As amusing as this was, Cardin took a moment to shoot a death glare at Russel before turning back to the girl in question.

“How unfortunate, Little Red, that you lost you’re outfit, I truly feel for you, I do. If you need us to help you out we’d love to do so, as long as you help us out in return.”

“Uhhh, I think I can handle myself. I still have Crescent Rose, after all.”

“I see, well, don’t hesitate to consider my deal, Little Red!”

As Team CRDL began to walk off, Ruby once again tried to activate her weapon, and once again it refused to respond in any way, shape, or form. To make matters worse, she quickly realized that her aura still hasn’t recovered. Faced with the fact that she is practically defenseless, Ruby runs to catch up with the guys.

“Guys…I, uh, accept your deal. ButcouldyoupleasegivemesomethingtowearIdontwanteveryonetoseemenakedit’salreadybadenoughtthatyouguyssawmenakedsogivemeseomthingplease?”

Faced with a naked, blushing red, girl begging him with her thighs held together as she fidgets about, Cardin momentarily loses his voice…which allows Russell to chime in again.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got something for you to wear, but are you sure you want it?”

“Thank you! I’d wear a paper bag at this point, so I’ll take anything.”

“Russell, what are you thinking?!”

“I have an outfit I was going to force on the redhead, but this is fine too.”

Russell quickly rummages around his bag and pulls out two small items before presenting them to Ruby.

“Uhhhh….that isn’t really an outfit…I think I’d rather stay naked.”

Cardin quickly takes charge at this point, having found his voice.

“C’mon Little Red, my friend kindly offered this to you and now you’re going to just reject his kindness? I think rude people like that prefer to be left alone, don’t you agree?”

“Well…if I have to…I’ll wear it.”

“Perfect, let’s dress you up!”

The “outfit” in question is actually just a couple of items, one of which being a pair of brown rabbit ears made to be tied around her head and the other being a fluffy, brown, rabbit tail.The ears are worn with little trouble, but the tail is more…troublesome.

“Do I have to wear the tail? I don’t think it would…fit.”

“Don’t worry Little Red, Sky is an expert at this kind of stuff, right Sky?”

“Whatever, Cardin. Bend over.”

“Um, what? Did I hear you properly?”

“I said: Bend over, Ruby.”

“Oh, I did hear you…just, don’t look too much, its kinda embarrassing and I don’t exactly clean it in particularbutthatdoesn’tmeanthatIdon’twashthereatallIdowashtherebutIdon’tactuallywashinsideofthereandIknowthatthereareprobablygirlsthatdowashinsideofthereasamatteroffactIoncecaughtYangdoingthatwhenIwasyoungerbutIdecidednottomentionitbutnowIjustaccidentallytoldallofyouguyssopleaseforgetIsaidthatsincethenYangisjustgoingtobereallymadatmeandprobablykillyounotliterallybutprettyclosetoliterallyandI…”

*Smack!* “Bend over already.”

“Okay, okay, but how are you experienced with this?”

*Smack!*

“Got it! Just stop hitting my butt!”

Ruby finally bends over, leaning against log for support as she thrusts out her pert little butt, inadvertently shaking it side to side as she tries to pretend to be anywhere but here. Her cheeks are slightly red from the earlier slaps, but below her blushing butt is her little puckered asshole and her shockingly moist lips.

“I was going to use my spit, but I think I can just borrow from you instead.”

“Huh? Borrow whaaaaaaaaaannnn!”

Sky, having stuck his finger into her privates, slowly rubbed his finger along her inner walls, coating his digit in natural lubricant.

“I-I didn’t say you could, mmmnnnn, t-that y-you could, eeeeep, s-stop…oh!”

As Sky rubs over a particular spot, Ruby’s words are cut short as she hides her face in her arms as her entire body tremors, little moans occasionally escaping from her lips.

“Oh, I think I hit your G-spot, but I’m shocked that you came so easily, is this normal?”

“No, it usually takes me a few min…whatdidyoujustmakemesay?!”

Team CRDL can’t help but internally laugh at the fact these questions embarrass her when she’s currently waving her naked ass in their direction. But it could be fun to see what they can get out of her…

“Sky, are you done with her yet?”

“No, I just realized that I should have used two fingers, the tail plug is bigger than I thought.”

“Huh?! Guys, is that really necessaryyyyyyyyyyy?!”

Two fingers move around her inner walls, yet this time they focus on her G-spot, alternating between slowly grazing it and furiously rubbing it. Ruby continues to shake with every touch, doing her best to hold in her soft moans and failing horribly.

“Isdiswealynezazzary…”

“Hey, Little Red! I’m curious, how big is your rack, asking as a friend.”

“T-thirtytwoB…but my chest feels tight these days, so it might be big…er, what did I just say?!”

“Sky, do it again, I have another question.”

“Can’t do that, Captain. I’m pretty sure she’s going to pass out if I do that again.”

“Fine, let’s stop playing around. We have to meet up with the guys, anyway.”

Done playing, Sky pulls two soaked fingers out Ruby’s slit and slowly pushes one into her ass. Shockingly, it goes in smoothly and Ruby starts to subconsciously relax her asshole, almost as if she’s done this before.

“Little Red, are you secretly a bit of an ass freak?”

“I…um…I can explain…I just happened to…um…have a compatible butt?”

“Oh, I see.” *Smack!Smack!Smack!Smack!* “As a friend, I’d prefer to hear the truth, but I could keep spanking you instead.”

“...um.”

For once, Ruby seems to have nothing to say, but the way she started reflexively shaking her reddening ass side to side gives off a clear impression of why she’s confused.

“Wow, you want to be spanked, don’t you?”

Ruby freezes, face getting redder than she thought possible as she considers Cardin’s words.

(I…do I want to be spanked? I don’t, do I? I don’t hate it, but…shouldn’t I hate it? This…this must be because of the Grimm! It has to be…right?)

“Hey, Little Red! New deal, you’ll tell me the truth AND I’ll spank you. Tell me ‘No.’ if you don’t want me to spank you.”

(No, of course not. Nope. No. Why would I want that? Just say ‘No’, Ruby.”)

“I-I used to steal some of Yang’s toys…and I’d put them in my butt…”

“Wow, pretty kinky Little Red.”

“A-And…I’d sometimes go to classes and do training with them still inside…butitwasonlyasawaytotraintoignoredistractionsintheheatofcombatIdidn’tdoitbecauseI’msomekindofpervertokay?!”

“Wow. Sky?”

“She’s a pervert. And I think she’s just about ready for the tail.”

As he says this, he slides his fingers out of her asshole and quickly slips the tail plug in, giving Ruby a cute little rabbit tail. As promised, Cardin steps in and prepares to spank the little ass shaking in front of him. Cardin’s aura becomes active as he activates his semblance.

“Um, what’s that?”

“Well, my semblance makes my skin harder, which is pretty useless for anyone who isn’t a martial artist, but pretty useful for doing THIS!”

“Mmmmmmmmmnnnnnnn!”

Ruby’s pert little butt shakes slightly with each hit, competing with her face for ‘reddest part of Ruby’. At this point, Ruby gives up on hiding her moans, giving into the lust filling her body. Seeking more stimulation, Ruby starts to rub her little breasts, occasionally teasing the little red nipples topping them. She hits her peak and the feeling of climax once again wracks her body as she collapses onto the log.

“That was…”

“Jaune! Jaune! Jau…Cardin?”

At this moment, Pyrrha breaks through the brush, weapons at the ready, only to be shocked at the sight of Team CRDL standing around a naked girl who had just taken a moment of panic to crawl inside a log, leaving only her ass sticking out.

“What are you guys doing? Are you bullying Velvet again?”

“Hahaha, of course not, we aren’t bullies. We’re just having fun with our little bunny friend. Isn’t that right, ‘Velvet’?”

“Mmmhmm.”

“Well…I should at least check to see if she’s injured.”

As she says this, Pyrrha begins to walk towards Ruby’s stuck out ass.

“Sorry.”

Pyrrha hesitantly grabs both of Ruby’s red cheeks and begins to pull slightly, yet this is quickly put to an end when Ruby’s body trembles and a clear lusty moan echoes out from the log. Following this, liquid squirts out from her privates and onto Pyrrha’s thighs. At this, Pyrrha blushes and begins to babble out a confused apology.

“I, um, it, I…sorry. Sorry.”

“Pyrrha! Heeeeeeeeeeeeelp!”

“Thank goodness…I’m coming Jaune!”

Pyrrha quickly runs off to rescue her captain, trying her best to forget about the awkward situation she was just in. Ruby, unfortunately, cannot simply forget.

“ThatsneverhappenedbeforeIjustsquirtedrightonthelegofoneofmyfriendshowwhywhatshouldIdoatleastshedoesn’tknowitsmebutnowshe’sgoingtothinkit’sVelvetandIdon’tthinkthatisfairtodotoVelvetbutitwouldaslobewaytooembarrassingtoadmitthatitwasactuallymeandhowwouldIexplainthebunnyearsandthebunnytailthereisnogoodwaytoexplainthatsomaybeIshouldjustnottellherbutthenIwouldbelyingorwouldIIdidn’ttechnicallytellaliebutthenagainIdidagreetoaliesodoesn’tthatactuallymakemealiarafterall?”

*Smack!*

“Kyaaa!”

“Sorry to interrupt your newfound attraction to girls, but you still haven’t fulfilled your end of the bargain.”

“What?! But didn’t I put on the…oh.”

“Right, the outfit was just our way of showing kindness, it was for you, not us. So, on to the actual job. Dove is getting tired of carrying these bags, so we need you to carry them for us.”

Cardin points out two large bags next to Dove, one of which is a backpack but the other clearly has to be held by hand. Knowing that she’ll only have one free hand to cover herself with she starts to place Crescent Rose in the backpack and place it on her back.

“Woah, woah, woah! You can’t put your weapon in there, we have a lot of fragile things in that bag!”

“Then where can I?”

“Just carry it by hand.”

Carrying the two bags along with Crescent Rose, Ruby leaves herself completely exposed, wearing only a pair of rabbit ears and a rabbit tail. As the group walks through the forest, she can feel are breasts bounce with every step and the slight tension in her ass is a constant reminder of the tail plug. With Sky and Dove moving in front of her, Cardin and Russell are free to stare at her ass and play with it as they move through the forest.

Cardin continues to give her hardened slaps to her ass, making it a game to see if he can spank her in time with her steps. Russel, on the other hand, has taken to occasionally pulling on her tail, pulling the plug halfway out before pushing it back in. They traveled rather slowly, as they had to stop whenever Ruby came, which was rather often. Luckily they finally reached a large clearing in the forest, which was filled with several hunter teams, all of which were composed of only men. Ruby quickly identified most of them as upperclassmen, but that didn’t change the fact that a large number of acquaintances were about to see her naked, with bunny ears, and a butt plug.

“You know, I don’t do well with large crowds, so I’ll just stay back here…”

“Everyone! We’ve got someone who’s decided to help us out with our hunt! Introducing out little bunny rabbit, Ruby Rose!”

Ruby freezes in place as everyone’s eyes are trained on her.

(It’s fine Ruby, this is fine, this is just, you know, most of the boys in Beacon. Everything is fine, I’m sure they can’t see how wet I am from here, or how hard my nipples are. Wait, is my butt still red? They can probably see that from here if I turn around, should I turn around?)

As she turns to hide her front, one of the guys lets out a long whistle and makes a pretty choice comment.

“Damn! I think ALL of her cheeks are blood red!”

(Okay, bad idea, I shouldn’t have turned around. But I can’t turn back, can I? Wait…but if I just stand like this, it looks like I’m trying to show off my curves, doesn’t it? Okay, I’ll just turn around and drop the bags, then I can turn back around and cover myself, easy peasy.)

“Woooooo! Nice, pink, bunny lips!”

“Is…is that a tail plug?!”

(Aaaaaaaaaand, that was a terrible idea. And I forgot to drop the bags. I give up, Cardin, help!)

After a complex series of awkward movements as she first bares her front, then back, then bends over, then jiggles her breasts as she jumps back to face forward again, Ruby seems to silently beg Cardin for help.

“Ahem, Ruby is going to help us set up and then catch our target, she’ll be perfect to take advantage of its weakness.”

“Yeaaaaaah!”

“Little Red, help these guys set up, just a friendly request.”

“Uh huh.”

The lack of resistance surprises Cardin, but Ruby is well aware that she’s starting to hit her embarrassment limit, and has just given up so that this will all be over sooner. She quickly moves from team to team, bending over to pick up their bags, helping them place Dust in their weapons (with breasts tantalizingly within groping distance), and helping some teams establish a code systems based on a series of taps (spanks). With a red face and an even redder ass, Ruby finally returns to Team CRDL, an absentminded smile on her face.

“Woo! I’m done now, right? I can just stay in the back while you guys hunt?”

“Not…exactly, Little Red. We found out that the Grimm we’re hunting is attracted to women.”

“Yeah…I figured that out.”

“But it actually can’t resist the allure of an embarrassed woman.”

“Huh?!”

“We though it would be here by now, but I guess we need to go with Plan M, sorry Little Red.”

“What’s Plan M?!”

Ruby looks around and realizes that all of the other teams have hidden themselves in a circle formation, with Ruby at the center. It’s obvious that all of the teams can see her from this position.

“...here?”

“Yeah, we’re going to need you to masturbate for us here. And don’t say you don’t know how, we know you better than that by now.”

Resigned to her fate, Ruby lays down on her back, getting into the same position that she does when alone. Trying her best to ignore the heavy breathing around her, she licks her fingers and then presses them to her clit. She lightly grazes it in small circles with one hand, while the other moves to her nipples, twisting and teasing them in turn. As she continues to tease her body, lewd fluids flow from her privates soaking her thighs and rabbit tail. She takes the opportunity to thrust three fingers into her waiting slit, rubbing into her G-spot with increasing intensity. 

(Ah, everyone is looking. I can’t do this, I can’t do this. But I have to. Um, just think of someone hot. Someone hot. Someone like…Jaune? He’s nice, kinda sweet, kinda funny…kinda weak. Um…what about Cardin? He’s kinda strong, he’s…seen me naked, is kind of a jerk…pass. I need someone strong but not overly harsh, someone kinda cute but has a tough side…someone like…oh…no way…)

“Hyaaaaaaaaaaahnnnmmm! No…way?!”

“Kreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!”

A high-pitched chirping immediately interrupts her thoughts, as several Grimm jump out of the brush begin to circle the hunters.

“Yeah! We did it! Stripped ladies, here we come!”

“Guys…don’t these Grimm look different from the one we’re hunting?”

He was right, the Grimm facing them seemed leaner, more agile, more…feminine. As the Grimm swept their gaze over the hunters and their weapons, auras flickered out and weapons malfunctioned. Quickly realizing the danger they’re in, the hunters scatter and flee, leaving Ruby behind. The Grimm only pay passing glances at the young girl before hunting down the guys.

(I should probably get up now…it’s dangerous to stay here…I can just ignore this feeling in my body…no I can’t)

Now more relaxed and with a smile on her face, Ruby once again thrusts her fingers against her inner walls, while toying with her nipples with her other hand. Now alone, she doesn’t hold back from moaning out the name that was on her mind.

“Ah! Weeeeeeiiiiiiiiss!”

“Ruuuuuuubyyyyy!”

“...”

“...”

“Weiss, how long were you there?”

“I…from the beginning…”

“Then, why didn’t you help me?”

“Well, I-I thought you had it under control.”

“Hmm.”

As Weiss spoke, Ruby slowly moved towards her voice, and even caught a glimpse of a pale girl hiding behind a tree. Sneaking around the tree, Ruby finally comes face to face with Weiss’ bare backside. Just as Weiss turns around, Ruby pounces!

“Hey Weiss! Nice to see you joined the club!”

“Get off, Ruby! I couldn’t bear for someone to see me like this!”

“Sorry, but, Weiss…if you were following us from the beginning, and you’re naked…doesn’t that mean you were naked before me?”

“I…I faced off against that Grimm and managed to escape, so I was going to ask you for help.”

“And then?”

At this point, Ruby has a goofy grin on her face as she realizes what probably happened.

“And then…I didn’t want you to see me naked…I was, too embarrassed to ask for your help.”

“Aw! I really do have the cutest teammates!”

“...”

“Weiss?”

Instead of answering, Weiss pulled Ruby in for a kiss, holding her there for what felt like an eternity. When she finally let go they were both gasping for breath with flushed faces.

“Wow, Weiss, was that really necessary?”

“You only took care of your own needs! Do you have any idea how it felt to watch you?!”

“Oh…Weiss, I…”

“Quiet! You’re my leader, so take responsibility!”

Ruby simply stares at Weiss for a half second, before returning the earlier kiss in full. With a goofy smile on her face, Ruby starts to pepper kisses around Weiss’ chest, taking extra care to tease the pink nipples topping her small breasts. After taking her mouth off of her breast, she looks at Weiss again with peculiar smile.

“What is it, Ruby?”

“I just realized that you’re smaller than me.”

*Smack!*

“Mmmnnnnn! You shouldn’t spank your leader…how would you like it?” *Smack!*

“Ow! I’m not a masochist like you, Ruby!”

“Then what do you…kisses?”

Weiss turns scarlet at that statement and hides her mouth behind her hand, blocking any attempt to kiss her.

“There’s more than one way to kiss someone, Weiss.”

Ruby once again starts peppering kisses across Weiss’ body, starting from her stomach and working her way up, over her ribs, across her breasts, and finally up to her neck. At this point, Weiss’ body is writhing in pleasure with every touch, and Ruby easily moves her hand away to steal her lips. Yet as Ruby does this, Weiss begins to knead Ruby’s ass, breaking it up with the occasional playful slap. As the two girls’ moans begin to echo through the forest, they both move to caress the other’s clit. With feeling of orgasm building up, Ruby pulls Weiss in for another long kiss. Ruby starts trembling from pleasure just after Weiss does, a euphoric smile on both of their faces. They collapse onto each other, bodies still flushed and shaking slightly from the experience.

“I won, Weiss! Don’t underestimate the Team Leader!”

“Congratulations, you’re the better perv!”

*Click!*

The two girls look to see Velvet, of all people, standing there with a camera in hand.

“I…I thought it would make a cute picture.”

“...”

“...”

“I have some clothes for you to wear, and I can guide you out of the forest.”

“Thanks, Velvet! But could you come over here and show us the picture first?”

“Yes, I want to make sure that you captured my likeness properly”

“Well, I-I guess that would be fine. Here’s the first series of photos that I took, I tried to focus on the fight between innocence and lust in the nature of love, so I…

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ruby woke up the next morning, feeling sore everywhere. She absentmindedly rolls to the side and grasps at what she believes to be her pillow. Opening her eyes, she sees a naked Weiss sleeping next to her in bed.

“Weiss?! So…that wasn’t a dream…Weiss! Wake up!”

“Ruby, I just had the weirdest…we don’t speak of this ever again, okay?”

“Okay…but can we still kiss sometimes?”

“Yeah, you two do look cute together.”

“Velvet?!”

Ruby is shocked to see a naked rabbit-girl in her bed as well. She does have some vague memories of double-teaming her with Weiss…and swapping a ‘tail’ with her a couple of times.

“Okay, well, at least we didn’t drag anyone else into this, right?”

At this moment, a girl with pink and brown hair wakes up, takes a look at Ruby, Weiss, and Velvet, looks down at her naked body and covers her chest with the sheets as she silently blushes.

“Um…who’s this?”

“I think her name was Neo?”

“Does…does she even go to Beacon?”

As they continue to try sorting out what happened last night, the door opens and Yang waltzes in.

“C’mon, sis! Time to wake…”

“Hey sis, um, I made new friends like you said…”

And thus an awkward explanation soon followed, until they all got distracted by the bunch of naked boys fleeing out of Emerald Forest. Fun times at Beacon, fun times.


End file.
